Amores Bem Resolvidos
by Susana Snape
Summary: O que acontece quando Hermione está de casamento marcado mas descobre que ama outro homem?


Amores bem resolvidos

- E ai Hermione, vai passar as férias com o Vitinho?  
- Pára com isso Ron, até parece criança, eu já disse que vou passar as férias na casa do Vitor, ele quer me apresentar para a família dele.  
- Boa sorte, todos sabem que os Krum são muito preconceituosos com nascidos trouxas.  
- Mas eu não vou casar com o Vitor, só vou conhecer um lugar diferente da Europa e passar as férias com um amigo como passei férias contigo ou com outro amigo.  
- Mas precisava ser Vitor Krum?  
- Ron, o que você quer, que eu te traga um autografo, uma foto autografada, uma dedicatória, Poxa Ron não pode me deixar em paz?  
- Faça como achar melhor.  
Hermione saia do trem e encontrava Vitor que estava a aguardando.  
- Hermionini, vim puscar você.  
- Obrigada Vitor, achei que você me pegaria direto na Bulgária.  
- Non, eu pensei que fosse mais educado pusca-la aqui.  
- Então vamos.  
- Deixe-me levar isso páraa você.  
- Muito agradecida.  
Eles pegaram as coisas e foram ao trem trouxa( o trem bala), pois ele era um pouco mais rápido que o trem bruxo.  
As férias foram agradáveis e como Hermione e Vitor eram apenas "amigos" a família dele foi muito agradável com a convidada.  
Ao retornar para a escola procurou por Ron e Harry encontrando-os em um vagão sozinhos.

Oi estava com saudades de vocês e pensar que esse é o último ano que eu fico com vocês o ano todo.  
- Oi Mione, senta aqui.- disse Harry - eu também estava com saudade sua e comentava agora mesmo que depois desse ano vamos nos separar.  
- E ai Mione, namorou muito com o Vitinho?- falou Ron com uma cara de nojo.  
- Ron, cala a boca, e eu ainda te trouxe isso.- disse ela entregando uma foto do Vitor com toda a seleção Búlgara, autografada por todos os jogadores.  
- Mione eu não tenho palavras para e agradecer.  
- Então me agradeça não me incomodando.  
- Feito.  
A viajem foi tranqüila e animada.  
O ano começou e estava bem divertido até Hermione Ter uma grande idéia. Ela sentia que precisava de um reforço em Poções e como o professor Snape havia se oferecido para a turma especial, formada de 99 de sonserinos. Ela achou que devia aceitar, mesmo sabendo que as aulas de reforço seriam só para os sonserinos.  
Fez o caminho até a sala do professor Snape nas masmorras.  
- Srta Granger, o que a srta quer aqui?  
- Professor, eu estava pensando em quem sabe caso o sr tenha um tempo livre pudesse me dar umas aulas de reforço, como o sr ofereceu ontem em aula.  
- Pensei que a srta soubesse tudo j�, e que não precisasse das aulas desse reles mestre de poções.- disse cinicamente.  
- Se o senhor fosse um simples professor, realmente, não teria o que me ensinar, mas como o sr mesmo disse, o sr é um mestre em poções e por isso tem muito o que me mostrar.  
Com esse "elogio" não tinha como Severo negar isso a garota, acabou aceitando, também por que ela foi a única que quis fazer reforço e que se preocupava com os exames.  
- Então amanhã as 19 horas na sala de poções.  
- Como o sr quiser, muito obrigada.

O dia passou e ela agora se preparava para a aula extra com Snape. Faltavam 37 minutos para a tal aula, mas Hermione que não queria de maneira alguma chegar atrasada já estava descendo as escadas que levavam as masmorras. Chegou um pouco antes das 19 horas, bateu e entrou.  
Severo estava sentado na cátedra onde sempre ficava durante as aulas e mal e mal levantou os olhos dos papeis que tinha na em sua frente para ver Hermione.  
Ela entrou olhou para o professor que estava diferente, usava apenas uma camisa branca que ela já havia percebido que ele usava por debaixo do casaco e da capa e a calça simples mas que caia muito bem. Ela se sentou em uma classe a frente da Cátedra dele e esperou o professor decidir quando devia começar com ela.  
Snape, como sempre foi pontual, as 19 horas largou os papeis que tinha e levantou indo até Hermione e sentando em frente a moça.  
- Vamos começar agora Srta. Tem algo em especial que queira ver ou prefere que eu escolha matérias que tem mais chance de cair nos seus exames?  
- Mas essas matérias não são vistas em aula?  
- Não, são vistas as matérias que caem sempre, as que caem as vezes não.  
- Então eu deixo a seu critério professor.  
- Perfeito- disse ele se levantando e pegando alguns papéis- essas são as provas de Niems de anos anteriores, olhe só, questão quatro fala sobre poções de calor. É uma poção muito utilizada em regiões frias como a Sibéria pois ela diminuí a temperatura corporal fazendo com que a diferença de temperatura do corpo e do meio fique parelha, assim foram evitadas muitas mortes. Aqui nesse livro tem a receita da poção você pode ver que ela parece Vodga trouxa e é exatamente por isso que os trouxas dizem que essa bebida esquenta. Eu quero que você execute essa poção hoje, vou ficar aqui e lhe ajudar caso precise, os ingredientes estão no armário, pode ir busca-los.  
Ela foi e voltou com tudo que precisava sentou e fez toda a poção embaixo dos olhos de Severo. Ele estava muito atento a tudo que acontecia naquela mesa e naquele caldeirão, estava encantado pois sabia que aquela poção era muito difícil mas ela a executava com total perfeição, delicadeza, era lindo para ele observa-la preparando a poção, o perfume o enfeitiçava era doce e convidativo ele estava ficando zonzo e com toda a certeza não teria 100 de certeza do que estava fazendo.  
- Terminei professor, está certa?  
- Sim srta Granger, a poção está perfeita.  
- "ele disse perfeita, não acredito"- o sr acha que podemos fazer mais uma ou devo me retirar.  
Ele olhou no relógio eram 19H 50min. Ele pretendia lhe dar apenas uma hora de aula, mas não queria se afastar dela. Teve uma idéia. Uma boa idéia.

Infelizmente tenho que coletar alguns ingredientes na floresta proibida, então não podemos fazer mais uma poção, mas se a srta não tiver nada mais interessante para fazer e quiser me acompanhar, posso lhe dar algumas explanações sobre os ingredientes e seus usos.  
- Perfeito professor Snape, vamos.- "como ele está diferente. Mas, vou aproveitar"  
Os dois foram até a floresta e começaram a conversar, Severo colhia ervas e falava para o que elas serviam, Hermione carregava um cesto com algumas ervas leves e anotava em uma caderneta tudo o que Snape falava.  
Assim ficaram por um bom tempo estavam não só cumprindo um dever, como também estavam se divertindo e muito com a colheita das ervas.  
Quando terminaram Severo pegou as duas cestas e foi para a masmorra enquanto Hermione foi para a Grifinória.  
Foi direto para a cama e sonhou, sonhou com uma vida muito feliz, com muito carinho de um homem muito especial que a impressionou muito, Severo Snape, ele tinha um cheiro muito bom, inebriante, quase hipnótico, um jeito másculo porém de uma sensibilidade muito grande, além de ser portador de uma sensualidade nunca antes percebida por ela.

Nas masmorras o alto questionamento era constante, por que ela? Com tanta mulher pelas quais você poderia se apaixonar, foi assim num estalo que descobriu um sentimento atrofiado dentro dele que retomava suas formas ao se aproximar da bela jovem, a vontade de beija-la durante as várias vezes que a encarou na floresta era maior que as forças de seu corpo, ele só se agradecia por Ter um senso de ética e dever maior que qualquer outra coisa. Mas será que conseguiria na próxima aula com ela sentada a menos de um metro dele.

Amanhecia em Hogwarts e um casal separado pelo espaço mas não pelo compasso de seus corações teria aula de poções logo no primeiro período, ela com 24 alunos sonserinos, mas estava tranqüila pois se sentia muito mais a vontade em uma sala de aula com Snape do que qualquer sonserino.

Uma grande decepção, é assim que pode-se descrever a aula de poções de Hermione, Snape agiu com ela de maneira muito fria, como sempre, como se não tivesse passado na noite anterior, mas nem tudo estava perdido:  
- Quando acabarem suas poções coloquem um pouco em um frasco e coloquem na minha mesa, Srta Granger, fique após o sinal que tenho que combinar mais uma aula.  
Os sonserinos riram pensando que Mione estava encrencada, mas não sabiam que quem estava ficando encrencado era o seu diretor que estava apaixonado pela bela Grifinória sangue ruim. Mas nenhum dos queridinhos do professor Snape nunca imaginaria uma coisa dessas.  
A aula acabou. Hermione ficou sentada enquanto todos saiam com seus materiais, eles olhavam para Mione com cara de pena.  
- Srta venha até aqui.  
- Sim professor- disse Mione indo até Severo.  
- A srta pode vir aqui hoje as 19 horas de novo.  
- Claro, para as aulas eu presumo.  
- Não, para me ajudar a organizar os materiais que serão usados nas próximas aulas, além de ser útil ainda aprenderá algo mais.  
- Sim professor.  
Os dois ficaram um tempo se encarando até que a garota quebrou o silêncio.  
- O sr deseja mais alguma coisa ou posso sair?  
- " desejo beija-la pára com isso Severo Snape, se controle."- não, pode sair  
- Até a noite.- ela virou e saiu, ele não falou nada apenas ficou olhando para a garota enquanto essa saia.  
Mais algumas aulas, muitos temas pois estavam em um ano muito difícil e 19 horas estava quase chegando. A moça chegou nas masmorras mais ou menos na mesma hora da vez anterior. Ele estava novamente lendo alguns papeis e mal e mal levantou os olhos, voltando a ler tão concentradamente o papel que dava até curiosidade de saber o conteúdo do tal pergaminho. Mas ela não se atreveria a perguntar.  
Bateu 19 horas novamente o pergaminho foi abandonado e ela se tornou o foco de atenção.  
- Bem srta venha comigo.  
- Ela o acompanhou para armário de poções já tão conhecido.  
E novamente começaram com o jogo ela pensava em como ele ficava sexy com menos tecido e menos bravo e ele pensava que daquela distancia beija-la era um ato quase obrigatório mas proibido afinal era uma menina.  
Explicações e mais explicações, Hermione olhou discretamente para o relógio eram 20 e 45 min. mas o professor não notava passar do tempo e apenas entregava ingredientes e ajudava a arrumar para a aula enquanto fala sobre os usos as utilidades totais e o que poderia ser cobrado nos exames. Ainda não havia jantado como a última aula havia terminado antes do termino do jantar pensou que hoje seria igual, mas não foi nunca o interromperia para falar do apurado da hora estava gostando daquilo estava aprendendo a ouvir a voz de Snape que sempre lhe foi uma fonte de dor e humilhação como uma fonte de prazer para seus ouvidos, poderia ouvi-lo falar para sempre e nunca cansaria daquele timbre.  
Era uma tortura ficar sentando ali perto dela e por isso foi pegando embalo pegava um ingrediente dizia o que fazer separava uma parte para ela e uma parte para ele e ocupava a mente para não pensar em besteiras. Foi pegando de um a um os ingredientes até chegar ao fim. Não havia mais nada para fazer ali olhou para ela e disse.  
- Tenho a impressão que passamos um pouco da hora.  
- Deixe-me ver - ela olhou no relógio- oh sim, são 21 horas e 40 min.  
- Nossa, nem notei espero que não tenhas nenhum problema.  
- Não posso ir?  
- Claro, espere- um ato de loucura- a srta já jantou?  
- Não. Vou dormir assim mesmo.  
- Não mesmo, a srta vai vir jantar comigo.  
- Como?- " o que deu nele?"  
- Eu não posso deixar a srta sem janta ir dormir, ainda mais que a culpa é minha.  
- Se é assim, tudo bem. Mas o salão principal está a muito sem nada mais para se comer.  
- Venha comigo.  
Os dois seguiram até a cozinha e lá sentaram e jantaram calmamente sem se falarem ou trocarem um olhar.  
Depois cada um se dirigiu aos seus aposentos, Hermione lembrava de cada detalhe, do cheiro dele, da voz tão próxima de seu ouvido como ela desejava que ele falasse coisas diferentes. Já Severo não sabia quanto tempo agüentaria a proximidade o perfume dela era tão delicado e feminino.  
Tinha que mantê-la longe, mas como se no outro dia já estava mandando um pergaminho a ela chamando-a para ajudá-lo a preparar uma poção logo mais a noite.  
Hermione foi ao encontro de seu prof.  
Estavam preparando uma dificílima poção em um caldeirão gigante quando ela foi mexer a poção ele sentiu que a moça não tinha força suficiente e lhe deu um auxilio, parou atras dela a forçando contra o caldeirão ou contra o corpo do prof. ela, obviamente, escolheu a Segunda opção. Severo sentiu cada centímetro do corpo dela encaixado no corpo dele, ela estava em meio aos braços dele, ali muito perto.  
Ele lhe deu um beijo no pescoço que chamou atenção da moça, ela olhou o professor.  
- Desculpe- foi a única coisa que saiu da boca dele antes dela tomar a iniciativa de puxá-lo beija-lo com paixão.  
- Eu te amo, Hermione.  
- Desculpe, eu não devia Ter feito isso. Eu notei esse sentimento para comigo mas não devia Ter me aproveitado disso dessa maneira.  
- Você falando em se aproveitar? Eu sou o velho e você fala em se aproveitar?  
- Eu noivei nessas férias com Victor Krum, vamos nos casar final do ano letivo.  
Ele a olhava sem acreditar naquilo. Como ela poderia.  
O resto da semana passou normalmente, ele não mais pediu ajuda a ela, mas teria mais uma aula com ela na semana seguinte.  
Eram 19 horas quando ele abandonou os pergaminhos que lia e sentou em sua frente começou a falar de uma poção chamada poção da fidelidade, fazia a pessoa que bebesse ser fiel a quem amava mesmo que, por exemplo, ele ame a amante não conseguirá Ter outra mulher que não seja a que ele amar. Não importa o que aconteça, por 48 horas.  
Hermione fez a poção e então ele fez ela beber a poção. Ameaçando-a de detenção e perda de pontos para sua casa.  
Havia um motivo que a fazia não querer beber a poção.  
No outro dia de manhã.  
- Poção da fidelidade é uma poção que faz com que a pessoa que a beba só consiga se envolver emocional ou fisicamente com aquele a quem ela ame. Mesmo que ao invés de seu noivo, eu seja apenas um amante. Você me ama srta Granger, não pode negar.- ele tinha um brilho no olhar muito especial vendo Hermione enrolada em seu lençol sabendo que se ele lhe arrancasse o pano das mãos ela estaria completamente nua.  
Ela sorriu. Enfim aquilo era verdade mas tinha aceito o pedido de casamento de Victor e era com ele que se casaria.  
- Eu não sou de voltar atras de minha palavra Severo.- ele a viu se levantar e recolocar as roupas rapidamente- Se dei minha palavra a Victor que me casaria com ele é isso que farei.  
- Seria capaz de ir contra seus sentimentos só para cumprir sua palavra?  
- Certamente.  
Era exatamente o que esperava dela. Ao vê-la deixar as masmorras não teve coragem de correr atras dela, a única vontade que teve foi a de deitar naquela cama e abraçar o lençol que ainda estava quente e mantinha o cheiro do corpo dela.  
Decidida do que faria, escreveu a Victor para que ele marcasse a data logo.

Um certo dia de manhã ela recebe um buque de flores e uma carta dizendo que marcaria para Final de Maio o casamento, olhou aquele papel e olhou a mesa dos professores, tinha um par de olhos negro lhe fintando, sem a expressão de desdém e nojo características do mestre de poções mas um olhar entristecido.  
A moça pegou as flores e a carta deixando o salão principal.

O ano passava calmamente, Hermione havia encomendado seu vestido em uma costureira de Hogsmeade e sempre que podia ir a cidade mágica dava uma conferida em como estava ficando, convites já haviam sido espalhados, estava tudo pronto, no Natal foi para a casa do noivo e sentiu algo diferente, os pais do noiva já não a tratavam bem, os elfos a olhavam torto, a mãe dele usava palavras como mestiçinha para chamá-la. Um dia chamou a moça para conhecer uma garota com quem ela e o pai sonhavam que Victor casasse.  
Hermione sentia-se um lixo lá e foi então que teve uma idéia estranha, mandar um cartão a alguém especial. Compro um cartão que imediatamente ao mandar se arrependeu de te-lo escolhido, era um casal abraçado em baixo de uma árvore e tinham fadinhas ao redor dançando.  
Quando Severo recebeu a lembrança teve vontade de ir até a mansão Krum Tomá-la a força e nunca mais deixá-la sair de perto dele.

'Severo,  
Sei que não sou exatamente a pessoa que mais te deixará feliz por te mandar um cartão mas eu senti essa necessidade.  
Eu só gostaria de desejar um feliz natal, um ano novo melhor do que esse que está passando e que você encontre uma pessoa que te mereça ao contrário de mim.  
Feliz Natal  
Hermione Granger.'

Queria responder aquele cartão, viu a capa e achou cruel mandar uma imagem daquelas de um casal feliz, uma imagem que poderia estar acontecendo com eles se ela não fosse cabeça dura, ele também não insistiu, deixou Hermione seguir sua vida da maneira que desejasse afinal se ele tivesse feito ela desistir daquela idéia louca de casar com um homem que não ama certamente em todo e qualquer problema do casal ouviria esse detalhe lhe ser atirado na cara. Decidiu responder e logo. Nem se preocupou em comprar cartão apenas pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu.

'Hermione  
Realmente fiquei comovido com seu cartão era a última pessoa que eu imaginava me mandando um cartão de Natal.  
Fico grato que suas necessidades ainda sejam atendidas de alguma forma. Também espero que tenhas um feliz Natal e um bom ano novo.  
E pode Ter certeza que não vou Ter um ano melhor que esse já passou apesar dos pesares tive o que queria pelo menos uma vez.  
Feliz Natal, espero que não estejas vivendo a cena do cartão que me mandaste afinal era eu que devia estar ai.  
SS'

Ela ao pegar o pergaminho sentiu uma dor no coração que era quase física. Atirou aquele pergaminho na lareira e viu que assim como o pergaminho queimava passavam-se os dias, no outro dia veria Severo de novo. Arrumou sua mala e ficou sentada na cama do quarto pensando.  
- Hermi, está tudo bem?- Victor via uma angústia na namorada  
- Amanhã eu vou para Hogwarts de novo.  
- Orra pense no lado pom, em Maio você vem para cá para sempre.  
Ela sorriu e se perguntou "Será mesmo que esse era o lado bom?"  
O beijo foi terno e cheio de carinho mas não era o beijo apaixonado de Severo, os olhos eram negros, assim como os cabelos compridos até os ombros mas não tinham aquele 'Que' que Severo possuía, Krum era bonito, jovem rico, famoso ele era aquilo que todas as garotas desejavam, mas ela não. Não iria desfazer o compromisso casaria com Victor, seria feliz no fim acabaria o amando mas hoje não conseguiria beijá-lo como desejava beijar Severo.

No outro dia desaparatou para Hogsmeade e lá deu mais uma olhada em seu vestido imaginou o local do casamento ela entrando no local mas em seus sonhos não era Krum que a esperava era Severo. Chegou perto da vitrina do atelier e ficou olhando para o horizonte quando viu um vulto passar rápido pela loja sem nem ao menos olhar para lado.  
Em um impulso ela saiu vestida chamou ele, que a olhou de cima a baixo com os olhos tristes.  
- Você está linda vestida de noiva srta., mas não deveria ser vista de noiva antes do casamento...  
- Pelo noivo, vou casar com Victor. Mas o que fazes aqui?  
- Ah é? Estás linda, mas devias casar de branco? Sobre eu estar aqui, você acha que eu não tenho vida fora da escola?  
- Porque, você sabe que eu não sou mais virgem. E mais eu sei que você tem vida além da de professor.  
Ela entrou na loja afinal o costureiro a chamava desesperado iria estragar o vestido saindo na rua sem o salto. Ouviu a conversa, olhou Severo e olhou a noiva entrando na loja.  
- Ei Srta. Sei que não sou nada seu, mas não acha que devia casar com aquele homem l�?- Apontou Severo que apertava o passo de volta ao castelo.  
- Olha, eu gosto de Victor...  
- Mas gostar não é o bastante, tem que amar, sentir vontade de fazer loucuras com ele.  
- Como passar uma noite na floresta proibida?  
- Você já teve vontade de fazer isso?  
- Sim. -"cada vez que Severo vai com as roupas de comensal naquela direção" ela pensou  
Recolocou as roupas da escola e foi para lá.  
Victor teve um problema com a seleção búlgara e mandou uma carta a Hermione pedindo para antecipar o casamento, para Março, daí eles casavam passavam duas noites juntos e ele ia para a seleção e ela para a formatura.  
Hermione explicou o acontecido ao diretor que concordou em liberá-la dois dias para o casamento.  
Tudo estava pronto para a data ela estava com o vestido em seu quarto. No dia do casório, foi a Hogsmeade em um salão de beleza, fez a maquiagem, cabelo tudo que uma mulher faz antes de se casar.  
Voltou a escola onde se trocaria e uma carruagem a levaria para um povoado próximo onde seria o casamento.

No local do casamento a família de Krum olhava enojada para o casal Granger e Krum, olhava a porta, o relógio e a porta de novo.  
A Sra. Granger chegou perto.  
- Querido, se acalme, falta uma hora para Hermione chegar aqui e a noiva sempre atrasa.  
- Eu sei, mas estou nervoso igual.  
A mulher falou algo em búlgaro para o marido, a Sra. Granger sorriu para ela sem entender o 'maldita trouxa asquerosa colocando mão no nosso filho. Tomara que o coche com a mestiça vire.'  
A hora passou Hermione estava atrasada, normal para a noiva, passou mais meia hora, uma hora de atraso e nada de Hermione então Hagrid entra a igreja apressado.

Voltando no tempo.  
A moça olha no espelho, ainda falta uma hora, em 20 minutos o coche partia, estava linda. Saiu do quarto com uma capa protetora por cima, para não estragar o vestido. Desceu queria chegar um pouco mais cedo e acabar com aquilo logo.  
Passou pela entrada das masmorras, parou, voltou foi a sala dos professores, e pediu para ver o horário queria saber o que perderia, obviamente, foi autorizada, viu uma ironia do destino, naquele dia Severo só tinha aula de manhã.  
Agradeceu e ouviu um parabéns de Binns, votos de felicidade e tudo o mais.  
Passou de novo pela entrada das masmorras parou e vendo que ninguém estava perto ela entrou foi andando pelas masmorras vazias, como não teria aula ali não tinha porque os alunos em pleno num dia de aula normal andarem por ali.  
Parou na porta da sala dele, bateu. Ele esperando que fosse algum monitor avisando de uma travessura de algum sonserino mandou entrar anunciando que a porta estava aberta.  
Ao ver Hermione com os cabelos presos a uma grinalda e de maquiagem muito bem feita. Espantou-se.  
- O que faz aqui, você tem que casar hoje.  
- Eu sabia que você não iria então vim te dar tchau.  
- Obvio que eu não iria - ele pegou o convite e mostrou para ela.  
- Desculpe, eu preciso fazer isso.  
Ela chegou perto e o beijou, sendo correspondida.  
- Você está me machucando assim, eu sei que não sou o melhor sujeito do mundo mas acho que nem eu mereço algo assim.  
Ela tirou a capa de cima do vestido.  
- Você quer casar comigo?  
- O que? Você vai casar com o Krum hoje.  
- Se você me quiser não. Olhe lá- ela abriu uma janela e mostrou o coche.- posso ir até lá e casar com Krum mas eu quero... eu quero ficar aqui, quero fazer amor com você.  
Ele estava assustado.  
- Se eu trancar aquela porta Srta, você não sai mais daqui.  
Ela sorriu e disse.  
- Se você não trancar logo vai demorar demais desatando isso aqui?- ela virou e mostrou todas as amarraduras do vestido era complicado abri-lo.  
Ele trancou a porta com um feitiço, ela jogou o buque e ele pegou sorrindo e o jogando sobre a mesa enquanto a carregava até o quarto. O trabalho que o costureiro e ela mesma levaram 20 minutos para abrir e fechar nas mãos dele em cinco minutos estava aberto e o vestido que não poderia estragar estava no chão junto da grinalda enquanto o casal se amava como se fosse a primeira vez.  
- Eu te amo.  
- Eu sei, e eu também te amo Hermione, minha noivinha.  
Ela riu.  
E a cada toque dele, ela se desmanchava de prazer nem percebeu que a porta havia destrancado e um certo senhor entrou de mancinho viu o buque sobre a mesa e ao olhar o quarto viu o vestido no chão deu um sorriso e saiu de mancinho, trancando a porta novamente.  
- Hagrid, vá a igreja e avise que não haverá mais casamento que Hermione decidiu seguir seu coração e ficar com o homem que ela ama de verdade.

Na igreja, Hagrid vinha correndo, parou em frente a todos e disse.  
- Gente, Alvo Dumbledore pediu para avisar que Hermione seguiu seu coração e não vem. Ela, Dumbledore e eu pedimos desculpas a todas em especial as familias,- ele secou uma lágrima- mas não haverá casório hoje.

Na masmorra um casal teve a sua lua de mel durante o dia.  
- Mione, porque tudo isso.  
- Precisava atender minha necessidades e você é a minha única necessidade no momento. Não amo Victor Krum, não suporto o modo como ele me chama, Hermi- ela o imitou-, amo você, não preciso nem de poção para ser fiel. Krum nunca tocou em mim, ele achava que eu era virgem e...  
- E você fazendo a festa com o professor de poções. - Ela riu, ele também.  
- É, agora você ainda não me disse, casa comigo?  
- Só se não for com um vestido desse costureiro, se ele fizer outra coisa complicada de abrir como essa eu dou um fim nele.  
- Mas você levou pouco tempo para abrir, mas foi porque eu rasguei.  
Fim.


End file.
